Everlasting Loves  One Shot Adults only
by sue4442
Summary: This was my one-shot for a contest i entered in November 2010 for the theme UNLIKELY PAIRINGS. Believe me, i think i picked the most unlikely of them all. There is also Edward & Bella in there for all the die hard B&E fans...such as myself.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight World**

**Rose's POV**

"Awe hell Rose, no, no that is just….wrong," Emmett whined.

"Says who?" I snapped out.

"He's eighteen years older than you." I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrows questionably.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" I asked.

"I'm talking looks wise, not actual age, obviously!"

"I always preferred the older men."

"He's the chief of police Rose….awe hell Rose it's just wrong, don't do it…please?"

"Excuse me, what about you chasing that Lauren bitch last month, did I try and stop you?" I asked while venom pooled around my mouth with annoyance.

"Rose you flushed her fucking head down the toilet and told her to stay away from me." Emmett growled out.

"Not the point Em, did I try and stop YOU?"

"Rose…." Emmett started, but he stopped talking as soon as I held my hand up to his face.

"I want just a simple yes or no Emmett?"

"No, you didn't try and stop me, but…"

"Then shut it Emmett, I will get him…damn that moustache of his just does it for me." I stood there staring at him while he ate in the local café, he was here every evening at the same time, I had grew a little fascinated with Charlie about six months back, I frequently found myself wondering what was going through his mind while he sat there for hours at a time.

Within a few months I began to fantasise how that moustache would feel between my thighs and last months I fantasised about how it would feel to make love to a cop and that's when I realised I had a slight obsession with him.

"You need help…serious fucking help, if Carlisle knew about this he would freak." I turned and glared at Emmett, my eyes tightening with annoyance.

"Carlisle does not find out about this Emmett, you hear me?"

"Rose, listen, he is the chief of police, will you please understand what would happen if he realised what we were? What you are? Rose he's a cop for Christ sake."

"I don't care, I want him." I whined while visualising me stamping my foot down to get my own way "I will get him," I said and then I walked into the café and headed to the counter, "a coffee please." I asked the waitress.

When I eventually got the coffee I walked over to where chief Swan was sitting and _accidentally _slipped and _oops _the coffee fell out of my hand and straight into chief swan's….crotch, I didn't actually mean for that part to happen, I quickly thought '_I hope this doesn't affect the sex with him_?'

"I am so sorry," I blurted out. "I can be such a klutz at times"

"Its fine," Charlie called while wiping himself off quickly, I could smell the burn on his skin, I knew he was acting strong…_oh how strong would he be in bed?_

"Please let me buy you another one?" Charlie asked while waving the waitress over…I took that as my cue to sit down at his table.

"Well thank you very much chief Swan."

"It's Charlie, call me Charlie."

"Charlie," I laughed. "I am Rosalie Hale."

"You're with the Cullen's, correct?"

"Yes I am; do you know them?" I asked knowing damn well he didn't, but trying my hardest to keep the conversation flowing so I could seduce him, get him out my damned system once and for all and move the hell along.

**Emmett's POV**

I watched in utter fucking shock at Rosalie flirting with the chief of police, '_this could not be happening' _I just kept thinking over and over.

Carlisle would flip '_stay away from the law' _he always warned us, although most cops would think the person was insane if they told them vampires existed, he still warned they could cause the most damage and none of us wanted to eliminate more people than was strictly necessary.

I watched in astonishment as Rose's hand reached over the table and lay on top of chief Swans….what the hell was she doing?

My phone rang then and I picked it out my pocket and seen Alice's number appeared, "Alice," I said as soon as I'd answered.

"Stop her." Were Alice's only words and then she hung up.

"Oh nice talking to you too Alice," I moaned while closing my phone.

I contemplated walking into the café and dragging Rose out of there, but I did want to actually keep my balls exactly where they were.

I shook my head when I realised chief Swan was blushing, '_what the hell am I going to do?'_

**Alice's POV**

"You love me, right?" I asked, knowing damn well my gorgeous man did, but I was asking to make a point.

"You know damn well I do Alice, but I think it would be good for us to just explore the world more."

"By exploring you mean take a break?"

"Yes Alice, I think we should see other people, do a bit more exploring, do you really only want me for an eternity without trying out a few different people? I think we will realise how perfect we are for each other if we do this. We have only been each others lovers in this vampire life, we need to try this, believe me, we do."

"I hate you right now Edward Cullen, you know that right?"

"But you know I am also right Alice." Edward smiled that amazing smile at me, making my legs feel like jelly and my stomach jump.

"I think you want to sow your royal oats Edward Cullen and then come running back to me the moment you are bored….WELL IT AINT GOING TO HAPPEN," I shouted out.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Edward asked with shock on his face.

"Oh my god, you truly believe this is best for us don't you?" I was now the one with shock written on my face. "You honestly believe we will be together for life after we get this out of our systems?"

"I do love, I really do," Edward went to grab my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"Do what you have to do Edward, but do not expect me to sit about waiting for you, I may meet Mr Perfect while you scout about looking for better."

"Alice, it's not like that….and you know fine well I'm your Mr Perfect." He winked at me.

"No Edward, you WERE my Mr Perfect, now you are just another lame ass prick who wants to wet his dick as much as possible. You make me ashamed to admit I loved you," and then I stood up from the bed and stormed out the bedroom, "dick," I shouted while storming down the stairs.

**Edwards POV**

"What the hell was that all about?" Jasper asked while walking in my room with a questioning look on his face.

"Alice and I are taking a break," I muttered out.

"You're fucking what?" Jasper all but shouted out.

"Seriously Jazz, me and Alice have been glued to each others hips from the moment we met, I love her, god knows how much, but I feel like I am holding her back, I want her to go out there, meet someone and then come back to me, truly come back to me and realise we are meant to be together for the rest of our existence. She only knows me Jazz; she deserves to at least be given the chance to see what else is out there for her."

"Alice was right." Jasper snapped out

"About what?" I asked

"You are a dick," and then Jasper stormed out my room…well just great, my partner and brother both mad with me, why the hell did I take Emmett's advice on this one.

**Six weeks later.**

**Rose's POV**

"Oh….my.…god," I screamed out while my orgasm began spiralling out of control, the feel of Charlie's moustache brush against my sensitive part always made my toes curl, my back arch and my hands grip into a tight lock so I didn't cause him any harm.

I lay back on the bed with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. "Thank you." I laughed out.

"No, thank you." Charlie said while kissing up my stomach, moving to my right breast while his hand worked my left one.

"I have to get going." I called regrettably looking at the time, "school starts in half hour, I need to shower and change."

"Go in late; tell them the chief of police retained you…." Charlie laughed with a cheeky grin.

"And took me over and over and over," I purred.

"Yeah, I'd be the one getting taken by the cops then." He laughed out with a scared look in his eyes.

"I really have to go." I jumped up naked and walked out the door to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

A few weeks after our encounter in the café I made regular visits, always inviting myself to sit with Charlie, he offered to ride me home one evening and I let him, but we didn't actually make it to my home….but we did however make it to Charlie's, we have been inseparable ever since.

I quickly dried off and headed back into the bedroom, watching Charlie carefully, there was worry in his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a call off my daughter yesterday."

"Your daughter?" I asked shocked, he had never mentioned her around me, I mean yeah sure I had seen the photo's hanging on the wall, but neither of us had actually brought the pictures up.

"She has asked to move to Forks….she'll be here in two weeks." _Just fucking great!_

"How old is she?"

"A year younger than you."

"Is that not just a little bit sick Chief Swan?" I laughed with a smirk on my face, walking to the bottom of the bed and crawling my way up his legs, while kissing along the way.

"Which part?" he moaned out as I moved closer to his dick.

"That I'm pretty much the same age as your daughter," I kissed the tip of his dick and he thrusted up quickly to feel the friction.

"School…work," he gasped around breaths as I took him into my mouth working him, exactly like I knew he loved.

"Uh hu," I purred around his dick.

"Shit," Charlie shouted as he came hard and fast into my mouth, I hated that, bringing it up later was always a pain in the ass, but my little chief loved that shit, so I swallowed it all for him.

"Gotta go," I called while jumping up and watching his face…it had utter shock written all over him.

"We need to talk tonight." Charlie shouted after me as I ran out the house, I ignored him, being with Charlie made me want to do anything but talk.

**Emmett's POV**

_BEEP BEEP_

I honked the horn loud to get Rose to hurry her ass up from Charlie's I was parked a few streets down, but she heard, no question about it.

A few seconds later she jumped in the car with a smirk on her face.

"Good night?" I begrudgingly asked.

"And a fabulous morning," Rose laughed out.

"Hurry the fuck up," Alice moaned in the back seat. "We're going to be late." The little pixy had been nothing but a pain in the ass to be around since Edward dumped her sorry ass.

I hit my foot hard down on the gas peddle and Alice's head hit straight off the back seat, her eyes scowled at me through my mirror ."Thought you were in a hurry," I called sarcastically while heading off.

"His daughters coming." Rose suddenly announced around the cafeteria table, the food we were pretending to eat spat out all our mouths and Rose had four curious eyes on her.

"Alice, Edward she'll be in your year maybe one of you could keep an eye on her, you know, keep her occupied for well…..the next two years, just until she forgets where she lives and who her father is."

"That's not at all nice Rose." Alice chirped out.

"And neither is your hair, but do you hear me complaining frequently?"

"Bitch," Alice snapped out, I half smirked shaking my head then looking over at Edward who looked so depressed I wanted to comfort him.

"He deserves no fucking pity," Alice shouted out, eyeing me as though I was the devil reincarnated.

**RPOV**

Edward looked quickly at Alice and then back too me, I smiled at Edward, because….well fuck I liked him a lot more than I did Alice.

"No, no I don't." Edward replied, while moving his eyes back to his plate of food.

"See," Alice snapped, "always wanting the pity, well let's have a pity party for you."

"Please Alice," Edward begged. "Don't be like this, please."

"Oh am I making this uncomfortable for you?" she was annoyed, her tone sarcastic.

"Well it's very uncomfortable for me." Emmett said seriously; I placed my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing at him.

"Oh boo hoo for you." Alice snapped turning her head back to Edward.

"Well?" She asked Edward, she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm moving away." Edward suddenly announced.

"What? When?" Emmett called out in shock.

**Emmett's pov**

NO, NO way was my best friend, my brother, my rock leaving me, he was just not.

"I think it's for the best Emmett."

"You are not leaving." I called sternly, because, well, he just wasn't.

"Yes he can." Alice snapped out.

"You'll go before he does Alice, trust me." I snapped back at Alice

"STOP IT. Jasper shouted out, we all stopped and turned to him, Jasper never and I mean NEVER rose his voice, "talk to Alice disrespectful one more time and I will hurt you both, you understand? I have never lost a fight and I never intend to, just remember that."

"That's a bit harsh." Rosalie snapped out, Jasper turned and glared at Rose, my nostrils flared with annoyance, I sat waiting for him to say something that would make me kick his scrawny southern ass.

"It's okay Jasper, just leave it." Alice whispered while placing her hand on his, "this is between me and Edward." Jasper turned to look at Alice and smiled while nodding at her.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, babe, please don't be like this." Charlie begged me, "she's my daughter, what do you expect me to do?"

"Well excuse me Charlie, but I think I am in my right to be able to see you at least once a fucking week." I yelled the last part out.

"I know baby, I know, but just for a few weeks, until Isabelle get's settled in, we'll organise something after that."

"That's not going to work for me Charlie." I was being irrational, stubborn and childish, I knew I was, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Rose, I am not a begging man, believe me, but please baby, I am begging now, please don't make this any harder on me."

"Oh right, because this is so much harder on you than it is on me, right? I don't get to see you for two weeks; I don't get to make love to you for how long? Two, three, four weeks? You are with me Charlie and we are hiding this from everyone, all my friends and family, your friends, and now…well there is going to be really nothing to hide is there?" Charlie took the final step to me and pulled me into his arms, if I could have cried I believe I would have, I had grew to love him so damn much, it hurt to be apart during the day and now he expected me to wait weeks…._WEEKS!_

Charlie pulled me back down onto the bed…well he tried, but I gave in and realised I had best make some sort of movement so he didn't realise I was like a block of stone, strangely enough Charlie had never mentioned my hard body or the coldness, I had a story prepared, each vampire did, but I found it quite strange how he had never asked.

"You know I love you, right?" Charlie asked, I took a deep breath...Unnecessary, but still I took it due to shock. "I am risking everything for you, my career, reputation and my friends." I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled at him.

"I know and I appreciate that Charlie, really I do, but not seeing you for so long, well it hurts a little."

"Believe me Rose, I think it will be a little harder for me, I mean look at you," and believe me, Charlie took a fucking good look at me and then he motioned to himself, "then look at me, I'm an old man compared to you." _If only he knew! _"What makes you stay with me…well I will never know."

"Because I love you, that's what keeps me with you" I called out adamantly. "I love the way you wear your hair, your cute little moustache, the way you hold me, the way you call me baby, the way you undress me, your touch, I love every little thing about you." I pulled Charlie's lips to mine and kissed him with a little too much force, Charlie pulled away for breath and his lips were large and red from the pressure I caused.

"You love me?" Charlie asked a little more surprised than I actually thought he would have been.

"Of course," I said, as though he was a fool for even thinking that I never.

Charlie leaned back in to kiss me and I whispered, "make love to me Charlie," his lips touched mine instantly while his right hand moved to my thighs, stroking slowly up and down.

_Charlie was going to be a very tired man at work tomorrow._

**Edward's POV – Two days later**

Rose had been stomping about the house like a five year old child, Charlie's daughter came into town yesterday and Rose had been forced to stay away from Chief Swan, she was not taking to it kindly.

We had been keeping this little secret from Carlisle and Esmee, we realised it would not be the best thing that they ever found out, Carlisle would probably call a meeting, suggest we leave town, Rose would cause the biggest scene known to mankind and more than likely just end up getting her own way anyway, ending with a few words of harsh warning from Carlisle….none of us could bear the thought of Rose's hissy fit, so we agreed to keep quite about this one.

"I'm ready." Alice shouted from upstairs, I believe she was talking to Jasper, but I kept my head low as she ran down the stairs, forcing myself to not stare at her body from her head to her toes, she was wearing more revealing clothes lately, and it just fucking hurt to see her like that.

_I love you._

"You'll befriend his little rat of a daughter, right?" Rose reminded me, I looked over and nodded to her…fuck I wouldn't dare disagree.

"Good the quicker we can get her a social life around here the quicker I can get my hands on my man more frequently."

She was a selfish bitch.

Alice and Rose jumped in my car and Emmett and Jasper rode together, I briefly thought that was a little weird, but pulled away not asking questions!

"He told me he loved me." Rose said to Alice a few minutes into the drive.

"Doesn't mean a damned thing Rose, ignore him." Alice snarled out while staring at me through the mirror.

"I meant it Alice," I roared to her. "I still fucking love you." I snapped out this time, pulling up into the driveway of the school and quickly pulling into a parking space.

"Drop dead." Alice snapped back while storming out my car and banging the door closed, I cringed from the noise, quickly checking my car was okay…._poor baby!_

"That's her." Rose hissed. "Charlie bought her that pile of junk last week." I looked over seeing a slim girl, very pale skin with the most terrified look on her face.

"I'll take care of her." I accidentally said, I meant…_take really good care of her._

"Thank you." Rose called while touching my arm _No, thank you Rose….._

This was not going to turn out well.

**Bella's POV**

To say I was scared would be an understatement, everyone turned to look at me as though I was an alien, some people smiled, some give me a disgusted look and some even had the audacity to wink at me.

That's when I looked to my right to see a boy with hair that went into ever direction other than down and oh my god was he the best looking thing in this world…I am not exaggerating here, he was….well he made Brad Pitt look like the geeky ugly kid of the world and then I noticed a blonde standing next to him touching his arm….go figure, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes upon, they were a perfect match for each other…I was a little envious.

I kept my head down and headed to the doors to start day one of the new life I had decided to take, I was slowly beginning to think I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Edward's POV**

"So have you spoken to her yet?" Emmett asked before Rose came into the café.

"Yeah, but…well she is a strange little thing, almost passed out when I said hello and even stranger, I cannot read her mind."

"Whose mind can you not read?" Rose asked while taking the seat next to Emmett.

"That Bella chick," Emmett replied.

"Isabella." Rose corrected him.

"No, she prefers Bella." I told her, with a grin on my face.

"Oh so you've made friends with her?" Rose asked with a slight clap of her hands. "Do you think you could ask her out, as friends?"

"Not yet Rose." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"You have three days max Edward to get her out that house for at least an hour, because believe me if you don't I will make living with me your worst nightmare." I didn't doubt her and looking over at Emmett, neither did he.

"You are so dramatic," Alice called pulling up the seat next to Rose, while Jasper took the seat next to me, he was following Alice around like a fucking lap dog and it was getting on my last nerve.

_MY GIRL – _I wanted to scream out, but I had lost her, lost her well and truly over the most stupid idea me and Emmett had concocted together.

_Thinking back_

"_She does not have feelings for Jasper Edward, you are being overly paranoid." Emmett told me._

"_The way they look at each other worries me though Emmett, it truly does."_

"_You can read their minds for god sake Edward, do you not think you would have heard them both thinking of each other?"_

"_They both know how to hide things from me Emmett, as do you."_

"_Look if you honestly believe that, there is only one thing you can do to find out if they truly care for one another."_

"_And what is that?" I asked excitingly, hoping I could be proved two hundred percent wrong._

"_Split up."_

"_What, NO!" I demanded._

"_No, put it in such a way that it is what you both need, like testing the water to make sure you are both destined to be together for life."_

"_But we are meant to be together for life, I know we are."_

"_Well Edward that is my suggestion, take it or leave it?"_

"_I think I will just fucking leave it." I snapped out._

"_Then I guess you will never know and you will mope about for life wondering if you are standing in their way."_

"_Oh you bastard Emmett Cullen, you just had to make me feel ten times worse."_

"_You're my best friend and my brother Edward, I am thinking of what is best for you."_

"_I'll think about it." I lied, but over the coming days the idea seemed more and more appealing, especially when Alice and Jasper would smile at each other._

Present

I looked over at Alice who had a huge smile on her face, I couldn't take my eyes from her, she looked more and more stunning as each day passed.

"That's her there," Alice told Jasper, pointing to Bella like she was some freak show person.

"Bella," I shouted out waving her over, the whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing and stared between Bella and me, I could hear all their thoughts, '_the Cullen's never talk to anyone, and especially never sit with anyone,' _was the majority of their immature thoughts.

Bella walked over shyly, "take a seat," I offered, noticing Alice giving me a dirty look.

"This is Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you all." Bella called.

"_Wish I could say the same," _Rose said so only the vampires could hear.

I hissed at Rose, earning me another evil glare from Alice.

Jasper moved along one seat allowing Bella to sit next to me.

"So we were thinking about going to the cinema tomorrow evening Bella, would you care to join us?" I asked, noticing Rose's sudden keen interest in Bella.

"You will have so much fun," Rose called out happier than I have seen her in days.

"Well I would need to check with Charlie…dad." I noticed Rose flinch

"You're seventeen; I am more than sure you will be allowed out for the evening." Emmett laughed out, I turned and glared at him, Bella was new here and she was frightened, I didn't appreciate him belittling her like that.

"Yes, of course I will be, but I would like to ask just the same, being a cop he tends to feel he has to set boundaries, feel in charge."

"_He's very much always in charge." _Rose whispered out to us vamps, again I hissed at her to shut up, but a grin appeared on her face at the thought, I rolled my eyes turning back to Bella.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Bella promised, but Alice whispered over that she would be going, causing Rose's grin to grow somehow bigger.

**Rose's POV**

"Charlie," I called down the telephone.

"I'm at work Rose, what if it was not me that answered?" Charlie snapped.

"I would have hung up." I said, feeling instantly guilty, the happiness I felt at being able to be with him overrode all my other emotions. "I called to say that my family have asked Bella to go to the cinema tomorrow, she said she would ask you if it was okay, I just wanted to let you know, and to make sure we could be together while she is there?"

"I don't think that's such a wise idea Rose."

"Why not?" I was annoyed now, I was the one trying to make this work, I was making all the effort, Charlie was just not helping me here.

"What if she came home early?"

"I am sure Alice would call me to say."

"What? Your family know about us?" Charlie sounded mad now.

"No, only Alice," I lied.

"For how long has she known?" His tone was getting madder

"A few weeks back," I felt guilty lying. "I'm sorry Charlie it was an accident, but she won't tell anyone, I can promise you that."

"What if she told Isabella, what if Carlisle found out, what if…?"

"No one will find out Charlie, stop this nonsense." I snapped, just wanting to be with him

"Sorry babe, sorry, yes of course I will tell her its okay to go, I need to see you too, its been torture not seeing you."

"I am so happy to hear that, I thought it was just me feeling like that." I laughed out, feeling so light and happy he said that.

"I have to go babe, someone's pulling up, I love you…never forget that."

"I love you to Charlie, see you tomorrow," and then we hung up.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Edward's POV**

Rose had been hyper all that evening and night, the next day was excruciating, waiting for Bella to walk into the cafeteria and tell use whether she would be joining us at the cinema or not…._I just fucking prayed she would come, or my ass was going to get smacked all over!_

Bella eventually came in and Rose called her over, Bella smiled and headed our way and she sat next to me, I noticed Alice's glare, she was cursing Bella for sitting next to me.

"So did Charlie give the okay for tonight?" Rose asked first…I mean, give the girl a chance to sit down first Rose!

"Yeah, he did." Bella smiled out.

"Oh great, we'll pick you up at six, how about food first? You know lets spend a good few hours away from forks." _yeah...like she was going with us anyway…bitch._

"I know where the chief lives Bella; I'll be there on time." I promised Bella, she smiled at me and I couldn't quite fathom what expression was in her eyes, I was for the first time ever, wishing so much I could read someone's mind, but she was giving nothing away.

"Thank you." Bella replied.

**Rose's POV**

OH MY GOD this day had dragged and I mean…..dragged like fucking crazy, it was like god was asking me to repay all my sins in one day '_lets make one minute feel like an hour_' I could hear him saying, I really could and he would probably have some fairy fucking hit my shoulder with her wand to confirm it.

_I won't be going to church any time soon!_

At six o'clock I was bouncing, hyper, ecstatic, every happy emotion that was out there I was feeling.

I followed Edward and Emmett's cars and I parked a few streets down while they picked Bella up, when the little toad came running out and jumped into Edward's car I walked around watching them leave the street and I ran up to Charlie's door I knocked and walked in like always and there he stood next to the stairs, the smile on his face made my smile grow, he was in his uniform and he looked….edible.

"I love you," I said. It was the only thing I had to say, the only thing I wanted to say and then Charlie was on me, wrapping his arms around my lower back while I placed my arms around his shoulders pulling his lips closer to mine.

Charlie's hands moved up to my arms and he caressed them all the way up to my hands where he unlocked my entwined fingers and brought them to his own, pulling me upstairs with him.

We reached the door and Charlie kicked it quickly open, throwing me inside and closing the door behind him, he threw me on the bed and his lips attached to mine in his next heart beat.

"God I've missed you baby." Charlie moaned seductively while kissing along my neck, his fingers grabbed the hems of my shirt and I lifted my arms eager for my top to be off my body, I pulled on Charlie's shirt and it ripped at the seams, I quickly tossed it to the floor before he had a chance to notice and a moment later we were both naked.

Charlie's lips moved to my breasts where he sucked on my nipples as though they were going to give him eternal life, my hands wove into his hair while he moved lower down my body, his tash tickling nicely along the way, he reached my heat and I froze in anticipation, silently begging him to continue.

Charlie's tongue slid between my moistness and he delicately bit on my clit, sending my lower body into pure bliss, his tongue took over and he licked and nipped before moving his tongue down and placing his finger on my clit, I felt his tongue enter me and my moans grew louder, my body tensed as he hit places that ever man in the world should know how to hit and then my toes curled, my back arched and my hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, I shook with the pleasure rippling through me, Charlie never stopped his tongue and finger moving, he continued until my sweet release calmed.

Charlie started kissing up my body and stopped inches from my lips, smiling down at me, his eyes full of hunger, his smile full of lust and his beating pulse grew stronger and stronger.

For the briefest of moments the beating pulse in his neck was the only thing I could concentrate on, it was calling to me like no other vein had, I felt my tongue involuntarily lick my lips and then fortunately Charlie's lips crashed off my own, stopping me from possibly making the biggest mistake of my life.

I wrapped my legs around Charlie's back, urging him to enter me, his lips moved from mine while the tip of his cock sat at my entrance, I thrusted up for him to enter me, but he pulled back.

"Charlie," I snarled at him, I was at breaking point…I needed sex!

"Do you really love me?" Charlie asked.

"Do you really believe I would have told you I did, if I did not Charlie?"

"I don't know Rose, would you?" His eyes seemed sad and I wondered what had happened for him to say this.

"Charlie it was me who has done everything in my power to see you, I even arranged for your daughter to go out with my family, does that not tell you how much I wanted to see you?"

"You could just want me for sex," Charlie whispered out.

"Charlie, I could pick up any stupid quarterback if I wanted just sex, but I want you, just you. I don't want to share you with anyone, you are mine now, I love you Charlie Swan and I plan on spending.." but I stopped, what did I say? Eternity with you? My life with you? That would just freak him out.

"Spend what with me?" Charlie asked I just shook my head not wanting to continue.

"Were you really going to say spending your life with me?" I nodded, because hell, life sounded as good as anything else.

"Rose love," Charlie said with a sad look on his face. "You are going to College next year, you will meet new people, boys will be flocking to you, and you don't want to be tied down to me. You will want to get out there, go on dates and meet people your own age." Charlie looked sad while he said his speech, he then shuffled and moved away from my body, sitting up against the headboard next to me while pulling my head to his chest, I was furious….I wanted sex!

"We really need a talk." Charlie called out.

"We are on a bit of a timescale here Charlie." I reminded him…urging him to have sex with me.

"I am not what you want Rose, I cannot let you waste your life on me."

"I am not wasting my life," I snapped out. "I love you, I want you and only you, don't you realise that?"

"I'm too old for you Rose; people will always look at us and be disgusted."

"Are you ashamed of me?" I snapped at him again, I was getting annoyed at the realisation that he wanted to keep me as his little secret, for no one to ever find out about us.

"Ashamed of you? Hell Rose have you looked at yourself? I have never been as proud of anything in my life; men would die to be where I am right now."

"No," I whined, pulling his body back on top of mine, he positioned himself to my entrance again and we smiled at each other. "People would _NOW _die to be where you are," Charlie laughed and went to move away again.

"Make love to me Charlie? I have missed your touch so much, just make love to me, then we can talk." I promised.

Charlie entered me then and his lips crashed down on my own, I devoured his taste, clung to him with everything in me, I had no doubt marked him, so I loosened my grip and moved my hands to his hair, pulling his lips tighter to my own.

**Charlie's POV**

SHE'S A CHILD – I screamed internally.

She was a year older than my daughter and I had fallen in love with her.

After Rose had been pleasured three times I moved to her side and pulled her up next to me.

"Now we talk." I demanded, she was trying to put it off, I wasn't stupid, but I felt we needed this out the way.

"Rose, baby, listen to me, be reasonable, this relationship cannot go past this year, you move away for college in a few months, I will not be the reason you stop seeing boys your own age." Rose looked at me with anger filled eyes.

"I am not going to college." My eyes now widened in horror.

"You cannot be serious Rose? I will not let your education be ruined because of me." I was shocked.

"I want only you Charlie, do you not see that?"

"Listen to me Rose," I said while taking a deep breath. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"You have no idea." Rose hissed out, I looked at her questionably.

"Charlie, I am taking a year out of College, I will be going with Edward and Alice next year." I felt a little relieved at that, at least she was not saying she was giving up college completely.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to have you so in love with me that you will not talk about such foolish things."

"So I am the one holding you back? Don't you see, I am a bad influence on you?" Rose growled louder at my comment.

"Charlie Swan this conversation is over, do you understand me? Over, I love you, okay, get that into your head, I love you and I am not leaving you, so just get used to that, because babe, you are mine and you will always be mine."

Momentarily '_Fatal Attraction'_ Sprung to mind.

"Rose, in ten, fifteen years you will be in your prime and I will be old, I mean really old, you won't want me then, and hell how could you? As much as it will kill me to let you go and believe me, it will, I want what is best for you."

"You Charlie, you are what is best for me." Rose reached up and placed her lips on mine. "I have to go take a shower before I head off" Rose whispered, I nodded with a smile, there was no way I was going to win this argument tonight, but I would keep trying to make her see sense, she would eventually see that I was right and she had to go to college this year.

**Rose's POV**

I stormed into the bathroom, so annoyed at this moment in time at what Charlie had just said, how could he possible think that being without him was good for me?

I wanted to scream out that he would be a vampire next year, I wanted to tell him that is why I was staying in Forks, I needed to be with him and next year, I would change him, heck I would change him now if I could, but my brothers would not let me.

I turned the shower on stepping inside and letting the hot water spray across my body, I heard Charlie turn the TV on in his bedroom and I scrubbed at my body harshly, the whole family would smell my sex and Charlie all over me if I did not wipe every trace of sex off of me.

I climbed out of the shower and opened the bathroom door, I stopped in my tracks instantly, I was standing there naked and Bella was staring right at me, her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with surprise, she didn't move an inch.

Good job I was not worried about my body appearance!

"Babe?" Charlie called, obviously hearing the bathroom door open and wondering why I hadn't came into the bedroom.

I stood motionless, wondering what the hell I could do or say and then quickly wondering why the fuck Alice never called me.

"DAD?" Bella shouted and then Charlie was at his bedroom door, his face was as white as me, his half naked body rigid, his eyes wide with disbelieve.

"It's not what you think Isabella," Charlie stuttered…._hmm how will he talk himself out of this one?_

"Well dad, lets see," Bella turned around glaring at him. "So you are not sleeping with Rosalie Hale? Because that is what I am most definitely thinking."

"Well….yes, okay, yes it is what you are thinking." I replied, Charlie's head shot up and looked at me with utter disgust for saying that.

"Get in here now." Charlie snapped at me, I nodded and ran to his room, hiding behind the door.

"We'll discuss this later dad, when she has gone." Bella's tone was filled with annoyance and I began to suddenly panic, would he want to end this now?

Charlie came back into the bedroom and slammed the door closed.

"Fuck." He shouted, Charlie never swore! "Rose, just…get ready."

"Charlie, babe," I said soothingly, while placing my finger tips on his wrist, Charlie jumped back slightly and growled out, "get ready."

I didn't want to; I didn't want to leave him while he was like this.

"No." I cried out.

"Rose, stop being difficult, this is a serious situation, will you please get ready and just leave, I need to speak to my daughter….alone."

"I love you Charlie, I want to be here for you, we could tell her together, tell her how we feel, she'll learn to understand, she'll realise what we mean to each other."

"Rose I have just been given a second chance with my daughter, I will not lose her."

"And I will not lose you." I yelled out. Charlie shook his head realising this was a waste of time arguing over, because he knew I would not give him up without a fight.

"Just get ready first Rose, please." I nodded and grabbed my clothes; Charlie's expression was pained the entire time.

"Maybe I should go have a quiet word with her first?" I asked.

"No, not wise."

But I suddenly realised I wanted to talk to her first, I shot out the room and ran into Bella's quickly closing the door behind me and standing there so Charlie could not get in.

"Get out of my room." Bella snarled at me.

"Listen to me Bella and listen up good," my voice dripped with threat. "I love Charlie Swan." Bella's eyes trebled in size from shock, "If you as so much as make him give me up, believe me Bella I will make you pay."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Well….." I started, thinking carefully about my choice of words, "that is exactly what you are doing to me right now."

"Not the same and I will repeat are you threatening me?"

"Take it anyway you want, but believe me, I will not lose Charlie, not for anything not for no one, so believe me when I tell you, I will make you pay, do not and I repeat do not make this hard on Charlie, do not make him feel guilty, do not make him chose and DO NOT make him feel like he is doing something wrong."

"But he is." She shouted to me, "you are eighteen, its…it's just sick; you're young enough to be his daughter."

"But I am not his daughter, we love each other Bella, truly love each other, I cannot bear to lose him." I realised maybe a better tactic would be to make her believe how much I wanted him.

"You love my father, seriously?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Bullshit, he's old; he has no money, what is it you really want from him?"

I figured telling her _sex for eternity _was out of the question so I just replied with, "I love him Bella, I truly love him and want to spend my life with him, if you could just see how happy we make each other, if you could stand to be around us, you would see how much we really love each other."

"I want to be sick." Bella called out theatrically…._oh I hated this bitch._

"Either way Bella, I will not lose Charlie, do you understand me?"

"Yes you will lose him Rose, because I will not be around my father while he is acting so irresponsible, it sickens me." My hand reached out and I grabbed the remote control on her night stand, crushing it with one hand like I was crumpling up a piece of paper, Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"I will crush you, hurt you, make you beg for death Bella, mark my words." Bella just stood there frozen, her body was trembling, I grabbed Bella's metal bed post pulling a bit off and then turned it into dust in seconds, proving my point of how strong I was. "That will be your head if you ruin this for me, do you understand me?" Bella didn't move an inch, "do you understand me?" I shouted this time, Bella nodded, but her body still remained frozen. "Good."

I walked to Bella's door and was just about to turn the handle when Bella called out, "wait." I stopped turning around to see her move back and sit on her bed.

"You really, honest to god, love my father?" I nodded in response, "and you would kill for him?" I nodded again, "and would you die for him?" I nodded again…because well, it was never going to happen. "And you really want to be with him, as in…..marry him?"

"Eventually….yes." I smiled out to her. Bella closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Well….fuck, this is going to be hard."

"It doesn't need to be." I told her.

"My step mom being one year older than me constitutes _hard_ to me," then Bella and I laughed out together, I couldn't help but smile at the turn around in events.

"DAD," Bella yelled and Charlie came running through.

"Yes?" Charlie called like some freaking idiot. Charlie turned to look at me, there was a smile in his eyes for me, he was worried, worried about what this all meant.

"Me and Rose have discussed this," Charlie just nodded, "do you love her dad?" Charlie suddenly froze; I elbowed him urging him to answer.

"Bella," Charlie began.

"Dad, just tell me."

"I do." Charlie said while closing his eyes and nodding.

"Good," Bella smiled. "I cannot say I am totally thrilled about this." _No she wasn't, but I could tell she valued her life. "_But if you are both happy, then who am I to stand in your way?"

"Do you really mean that?" Charlie asked in shock, Bella nodded with a weak smile on her face, my eyes widened and Bella caught sight of that, causing a bigger smile to appear on her face…._yes she had better learn not to fuck around with my fate._

"I best go; I will leave you both alone to talk." Charlie nodded and grabbed my hand. "I'll show you downstairs," as we reached the hallway, Charlie pulled me into him kissing me with everything he had. "I love you baby, we'll make this work," Charlie whispered out. "Bella's on our side, we can do this…for now."

"What does that mean?" I snapped.

"We never finished our conversation upstairs," he moaned.

"Yes, you will find we did, I am not going to college, end of, I told you already Charlie, we will always be together, do not doubt that."

I kissed him goodbye and headed out.

The hard part was over, now…well now; it was time to tell Carlisle and Esmee.

"YOU ARE DATING WHO?" Carlisle yelled so loud I took a step back with fear.

"How could this happen? He's the chief of police, he should know better, I will have his badge for this," I ran up to Carlisle and grabbed his hand making him look me square in the eyes.

"I love him Carlisle and he will be part of this family one day, you will not jeopardise his career, his reputation, you will not, I will not allow you."

"You love him?" Esmee asked, her features changed in that instant.

"Yes." I took a false breath, letting go of Carlisle's hand, "I really do love him."

Carlisle placed his hands on his face, rubbing up and down for a brief moment.

"This is wrong, he is so much older than you….visually wise of course, he is the chief of police for crying out loud, he should no better than this, he should have been more responsible, what was he thinking?" Carlisle was mad.

"It was my fault," I screamed out. "I chased him, I done everything in my power to get him."

"HE is chief of police Rose, he has a responsibility to this community, do you not see that?" I did, I could not argue, because Carlisle was right, but I would not admit that to him.

"It does not matter now Carlisle, he is mine and you will not take him away from me." Carlisle walked over to his phone, "who are you calling?" I gasped out.

"Charlie," was his final words, I tried to run to stop him, grab him, anything to make sure he did not make the call, but it was no good, Esmee and Alice had me pinned down. "I will not forgive use for this." I yelled at them, while thrashing out to get them off me.

"Charlie, its Dr Cullen, I need to speak to you immediately…no, no body is hurt….yet, this is personal….what we need to discuss needs to be said face to face….now Charlie, it has to be now….I don't quite frankly care if you are going to watch the game, what I do care about is you being in bed with my eighteen year old daughter…..yes I figured you could make it now as well, goodbye Charlie," and then he hung up.

"I cannot believe you just did that Carlisle." I cried out.

"I will not stop this Rose," Carlisle spoke with authority, I felt relief instantly, "but I will give Charlie a piece of my mind, and then I will give you my blessing." Esmee and Alice let me up then and I ran over to Carlisle hugging him.

"Thank you Carlisle." His arms wound around my back hugging me tightly.

"You are like a daughter to me Rosalie, I love you as my own, and if Charlie convinces me he loves you as you love him, then I will have no other choice but to accept this, but if I feel he using his authority to get my daughter into bed and has no true feelings for you, then mark my words Rose, I will rip him up and feed him to the wolves myself." I backed away quickly, eyes wide, panic hitting me from deep within.

Carlisle seen the panic in my face and quickly said, "or maybe just….hurt him slightly," my eyes still bore into his, "okay fine," Carlisle called in defeat, "but he will be punished." I nodded I knew Charlie loved me, knew Carlisle would accept us; there was know need for any further arguments.

**Charlie's POV**

Oh shit, oh god I am going straight to hell for this, Carlisle was going to kill me, I loaded my gun preparing to try and defend myself should his skilful hands attempt to come near my throat, I noticed my hands shaking while trying to load the gun, I give up with two bullets, I would only need one should the need arise.

I jumped in the car and headed to the Cullen's, I felt sick, oh god, what was going to happen? Maybe I should have demanded we meet in a public place.

I pulled up outside the Cullen's more than impressive house and headed to the door, as I approached the door Rose stood there holding her hand out to me.

"Do you think that's wise?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice, I already feared for my life, I didn't want to push Doctor Cullen.

"Don't be silly," Rose laughed out. _LAUGHED as though everything was just…peachy!_

"Chief Swan?" Carlisle's intimidating voice called out.

"Doctor Cullen." I replied.

"Please come in," Carlisle called to me, I nodded and Rose seemed to have a smile on her face, Carlisle ushered for me to follow him, so I did, and then we were in a dining room with a large table, Esmee was already sitting there, Rose took a seat pulling me down to sit next to her and Carlisle sat at the opposite seat next to his wife.

"You understand the difficulty I am having with this situation?" Carlisle understandably asked, I just nodded, afraid to say two words.

"And I hope you can appreciate how I cannot understand how the two of you being together even occurred?"

"Yes sir." I nodded, what else did you say to such an intimidating man?

"Do you love my daughter?" He asked bluntly, what did I say? Did I tell him the truth? Would that just make him want to kill me?

I decided honesty was probably the easiest course.

"With all my heart," I turned to look at Rose and she had the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"You do know her age, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Does he know your real age Rosalie?" I looked back at Rose wondering what the hell he meant.

"Carlisle, stop this." Esmee spoke her first words.

"Should he not know all the facts before he so casually calls such a statement?"

"I love her Doctor Cullen, believe me, admitting this is that hardest thing I have ever admitted in my entire life, do you think I would say such a thing if I did not mean it?"

"I do not know you well enough to judge Chief Swan."

"Believe me," I called sternly. "I would not lie about this, this is my life, my reputation, my home town, do you think I would risk losing everything I have worked so hard on, on just a mere crush?"

"But you did not love her when you took my daughter to your bed, am I right?" I took a deep breath, choosing my next words carefully.

"I understand this is a delicate situation, I should have said no, I should have made Rose get a taxi home that evening, I realise all this Doctor Cullen, I realise what this must look like, but it happened, god knows I wish I didn't fall in love with her, wish I had been strong enough to tell her to go, but I am weak, I fell in love with her against my better judgement, it happened, I love her."

"Not once have you told me you would fight for her, not once have you inclined she is worth anything to you."

"What do you mean Doctor Cullen?"

"If I give you the choice Chief Swan, if I told you it was your career and reputation or Rosalie, who would you chose? Would you chose, the woman you love or everything you have worked so hard for?"

Oh god, panic was written on my face, would he really expose me to everyone? Would he make me make such a hard decision?

"See," Carlisle called out, "his immediate response should have been he would fight for you Rosalie, he does not love you as you do him, this cannot continue."

"God damn it, let me answer first." I shouted out, he was not dismissing me like this, he would not make me lose Rose, he had no right to do this.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly looked amused. _Bastard_

"Well?" Carlisle's voice reeked with sarcasm

"I am not willing to lose Rose." Rose's hands tightened in mine, a smile growing on her beautiful face.

"Oh get the fucking violins out." we all turned as Alice came walking into the dining room.

"Alice," Esmee snapped. "Apologise this instant."

"Look, tell him everything, just tell him what he needs to know, if he stays he loves her, if he goes, then he is disposable, simple really."

"Do not talk about him like that Alice." Rose shouted out while standing up and causing the chair to hit right off the back wall. "Just because your sorry ass got dumped do not try and ruin my life."

"Get out of here now." Carlisle shouted to Alice, she turned on her heels and left.

"What does she mean tell me everything?" I asked curiously.

"You are not ready for that." Carlisle replied.

"And what did you mean earlier about her real age?" W_hat was going on with this family?_

"Tell him." Rose whispered. "Tell him everything."

"What if he goes?" Carlisle asked.

"I am going no where" I insisted.

"I hope you mean that chief Swan, because believe me, the other alternative could cost you." My hand twitched to my gun and then I heard a noise behind us.

"Do you want to know the outcome?" Alice laughed out.

"I believe it would be helpful, yes Alice." Carlisle spoke out.

"Well…..Charlie will be like us eventually, I see that." Rose smiled at Alice.

"But by whose choice?" Carlisle asked.

"It will take him time, but he won't be any threat, I see that, Bella too, Bella will be like us, oh the joys….one big dysfunctional annoying family," then Alice left again, just like that, she left, leaving me all the more confused.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures Chief Swan?"

"Call me Charlie, and no, no I do not believe in mythical creatures, does anyone?" I laughed out.

I saw Carlisle stand and then he disappeared only to be suddenly standing by my side, "what the…"

"Vampires Charlie, we are vampires." Rose whispered.

"No, you're having a laugh," I managed to somehow gasp out.

Carlisle disappeared only to be back at my side moments later with a metal rod in his hand, "watch," Carlisle insisted, he had the rod into pieces of dust within one second flat, right in front of my eyes, he let the dust fall out of his hands and onto the floor.

"It's a trick." I laughed out, because well….what else could it be?

"No, you will find it is not," Carlisle snapped out.

"We are vampires, I have roamed this earth for hundreds of years Charlie, seen things you could only dream of and have nightmares about, but I believe there is one question you truly should be asking us."

I didn't have a damn clue what he was talking about.

"Have you been taking medication Doctor Cullen, have you been giving your family tablets?" Carlisle laughed hard at that, I didn't find this amusing at all.

"I'm bored," Rose called. "Let me speak to Charlie alone please." Carlisle left the room and I think Esmee followed because one second she was in her seat and then she was gone…

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"Not real, no."

"Baby, its quite simple really, I was dying when Carlisle found me and changed me, he gave me life, maybe not a life I wanted or would have chosen, but still he give me a chance at life, I have lived quite a long time Charlie, I'm older than you….age wise, but we are vampires baby, we are, my body is always cold, my body is hard, have you never noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed, I presumed you were cold blooded."

"That's because I am," Rose laughed out.

"I am like a block of ice Charlie and you never once commented on that."

"I didn't care." I was being honest.

"Just tell me you love me and you don't care what I am, tell me you love me anyway."

"Of course I love you Rose, but I don't understand what this is all about."

"Charlie, I am a vampire, I need blood to survive, I move faster than you can ever imagine, our strength cannot be matched, we can barely be killed and yes, we can move around in the sun light." Rose laughed suddenly….what the hell was amusing about this at all?

**Edward's POV**

If I had to listen to Charlie and Rose go over and over this stupid conversation one more time I was going to end his life, Rose would eventually forgive me…I think.

I decided to take a stroll and jumped out my bedroom window, running past Charlie's car, past the river, through the woods and finding myself outside Charlie's house, I looked up noticing Bella's light was on, I jumped up the tree and sat on the first branch listening to her sing a long to the radio.

_Not the voice of an angel….but close enough _

A few moments later I caught Emmett's scent and then he was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This Bella chick fascinates me."

"Fascination for a human is a dangerous thing Emmett; I suggest you leave well alone."

"And what are you here for then Edward? Because I doubt it is to hear her singing." I didn't really have a good enough response to give, what was I doing here? Emmett looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, Edward…just no, Alice is for you, you cannot have Bella….hell no, you cannot have Bella, Alice may be one of the biggest pains in the ass, a thorn in everyone's rose, but seriously, you cannot have Bella."

"Do you want Bella as your mate?" I asked shocked, Emmett's face turned into a mask of ice.

_You are not having her!_

"Like I said she fascinates me."

"I do not know how I feel about Bella, I love Alice, this is true, but there is something about Bella that pulls me in."

"It's called sex bro, she oozes the appeal," Emmett laughed out, "maybe she is just someone you want to conker while you and Alice are on your break, well bro, it isn't going to happen, not with me around."

"You really want this girl don't you?" I couldn't believe it, then I remembered what Alice had said '_Bella will be one of us as well' _could it honestly be that Emmett and Bella end up together? Seems like everyone but me will end up in couples and it serves my damn self right!

**Bella's POV**

Sitting in science and having Edward sit next to me was a rather daunting experience, yes we were friends, yes his family were kind to me, yes his sister was…..fucking my dad and yes I had the hugest crush on Edward…_Damn it._

There was tension between Alice and Edward anyone with eyes could see that, but I didn't want to bring that up around them, this morning I asked one of the boys that follow me around like a lap dog _I still could not get used to that, _I asked Mike what the deal was and he told me that Alice and Edward were once a couple, well until recently, very recently in fact.

How could I compare to Alice? She may be tiny, possibly an evil little vixen when she wanted to be, but her beauty was original, she was no Rose, hell no one could look more beautiful than Rosalie….how the hell my father got her was beyond me….but Alice was a close second, so I knew I stood very little if no hope what so ever with Edward.

Heading for lunch, I grabbed a pizza and took the seat next to Edward like I always did, just so I could smell him, his scent was other worldly then his brother Emmett started talking to me.

"So Bells, I was wondering if you are doing anything this weekend?" I could have sworn I noticed Edward tense up beside me….but I could be wrong.

"Homework, housework, just the same old boring stuff, do you all have plans?" I wasn't interested in Emmett, he was the size of a house, he scared me, intimidated me slightly, but he was also gentle as a giant, no, I liked the lean type…the Edward type…in my dreams.

"I was wondering…" Emmett started.

"Bella," Edward interrupted.

"Yes Edward." I called turning to him immediately, because…well he was the one I wanted, lusted after, god damn wanted his body over mine every single minute of the day.

"I'm heading into Seattle this weekend, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to," I called a little too enthusiastically and quickly! _Show some respect for yourself Bella!_

Emmett gave Edward what could only be described as a death glare and then Alice, Rose and Jasper took a seat.

"Who's going to Seattle this weekend?" Rose asked, I turned to look at her, rolling my eyes, she looked away from me quickly…she was wanting to use and abuse my father this weekend, obviously.

"Bella and I," Edward replied, and then Alice's eyes darted to Edward, I could feel the anger pouring from her pours and it scared the hell out of me.

"Don't you and Alice have some talking to do?" Emmett asked.

"Alice does not seem to want to talk to me these days Emmett, no thanks to you." he growled the last part. "I would much rather be in the company of someone who likes to discuss literature and other interesting topics." _HUH?_

_Well Eddie boy definitely has the wrong idea about me; I suppose I could blag my way into talking about Jane Austin books, that's really the only literature I read!_

"Do you mind if I tag along Bella?" Emmett asked.

_YES, YES I DO DAMN WELL MIND._

"Not at all," I smiled, Edward huffed and I felt slightly excited by that.

I looked over at Rosalie and she had a beaming smile on her face, I was yearning to say something about my father, dying to call her out about this weekend, but did her family know?

I had spent the last day wondering how Rose had smashed my remote control and bed post into dust so effortlessly, I had talked myself into believing every nightmare possible, then I figured, I didn't want to know, they posed me and my father no immediate threat, best to leave well alone with my thoughts on this one.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett _god damn mother fucker…I'll kill him._

**Rose's POV**

YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSS

Weekend with Charlie, They would be gone for hours and I would be pleasured for hours….well, that's if Charlie was actually talking to me.

It took some talking to get Charlie to truly believe we were vampires, he truly thought we were using metaphors for something else, but once he believed we were actually vampires, he ran out that house so quick I briefly wondered if he was a vampire in hiding!

I'd called him this morning but he didn't reply, I knew he loved me, Alice said he would be one of us, I knew he would be mine for an eternity, I knew he'd come around, I just had to work my charms, and that meant sorting the situation out within the next few days, because I would be in his bed all day Saturday, god damn it I would.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have someone to call." Bella looked directly at me, half a smile on her face and half a warning….well I have warning too bitch and they involve teeth so sharp and strength so hard I will crush you little girl…._crush you!_

I ran to the exit needing to hear Charlie's voice.

I called the station and the phone was answered immediately, "Chief Swan how can I help?"

"Charlie its Rose," and then he hung up….HUNG UP, I redialled.

"Chief Swan."

"Hang up on me one more time and I will be at that station in two minutes flat."

"Rose, I need time….I'm scared of…Rose leave me alone."

"NO." I was annoyed. "How can you say you are scared of me? Have I ever caused you any fear in all the time we have been together? For god sake Charlie, you told me you loved me, you told my family you did, that cannot change over night."

"Everything changed over night Rose, everything."

"I'm the same person Charlie." I assured him.

"I'm not Rose, hell…I'm not."

"If you think I am losing you over this Charlie, you have underestimated me, I always get what I want Charlie, and you babe, you are what I want."

"Are you threatening me Rose?"

"No, no threat Charlie, it's a promise." The line went quiet and I shook from worry, had I lost him?

"Rose," Charlie whispered then I heard a deep breath. "How can I look at you the same way?"

"I haven't changed Charlie."

"You drink blood to survive Rose…blood, do you no how scary that is?"

"We went over this Charlie, I have never killed a human or drank from one," _well not entirely true, but he didn't need specifics!_

"Time Rose, just give me time."

"Bella is going to Seattle on Saturday with Edward, I want to see you?"

"I have plans Rose, I'm going fishing."

"No." I snapped out, he was not leaving me.

"Rose I have a life other than you and work." _Since when?_

"I'm coming over when you finish work Charlie, I need to see you and discuss this, you left in such a hurry last night…I need to see you look me in the eyes."

"You will not like what you see Rose."

"I love you, every part of you Charlie, I will always see what I like with you."

"Please Rose." I needed to dig deep here, do anything to see him.

"Would you prefer I send Carlisle or Emmett around?" I could have sworn I heard him try and catch his breath, "Charlie." I shouted out, _god please don't have a heart attack!_

"I'll see you at six, I'll make sure Bella's out."

"Thank you, see you then." I called happily; I would get this sorted, for sure.

I was at Charlie's house at six on the dot, I didn't believe in wasting any time, I knocked on the door and walked in as always, I smelt Charlie in the living room, I walked in and smiled at him, he was standing as far away from me that was humanly possible.

"Do you think I'm going to eat you Charlie?" I laughed out, he made no movement.

"Charlie, seriously, you need to get over this."

"Rose do you…do you not see at all how I could be a little afraid of you?"

"No." I shouted. "Because I have not changed over night Charlie, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it long ago." It was mean to be reassuring, but I don't think he took it that way.

"What about when you get bored of me? When I am too old? Eliminate the threat…is that how it works?"

"What? NO." I snarled, Charlie's back hit the wall as though trying to get even further away from me when I snarled like that, shit, I need to learn to make less noises, he was actually really afraid of me!

"Charlie, you will be with me for eternity; that I know for sure."

"NO, I will not be like you Rose, NEVER." I just nodded at him, telling him he would be.

"You are mine." I said walking over to him slowly so not to make him more afraid, maybe I would change him sooner than a year, his heart was starting to worry me.

"Stay back," Charlie warned, I moved a little faster, I reached out my hand, but Charlie shot out the way, I moved in vampire speed this time and grabbed him around the waist.

"I love you Charlie, and I want you…right now." My lips crashed off Charlie's, he made no movement, but after a few seconds his lips moved along with my own, pure hunger from both of us, his hands pulled at my top I lifted my arms allowing him to remove the offensive clothing and then I ripped his at the seams, Charlie didn't seem to notice, for which I was grateful, within minutes we were both naked and I pulled Charlie over to the couch.

Charlie hovered over me staring deep into my eyes, I smiled up at him, reassuring him I loved him, only him, I hoped he could see that in my eyes, I wanted him to know exactly how I felt.

Charlie moved to my breasts and moved slowly down my stomach, kissing the entire time, until he came to my heat, my need was pooling, aching deep inside. "I wondered why you tasted so damned good." Charlie moaned out before moving straight to my centre, his tongue went in me and I thrusted up slightly, loving the friction he was causing, his thumb pressed tightly against my clit and I all but screamed the house down with pleasure, his tongue and hand worked in perfect harmony with each other, building my pleasure more and more to the surface.

I screamed out his name as the wave of pleasure hit me and when I finally calmed down I looked down to Charlie who had a smile on his face, "you could kill me in a second, yet strangely enough it's like an adrenalin rush knowing I can make a vampire make those noises." I smiled back at Charlie then.

"You can hear them again and again and again." I purred while pulling Charlie's naked body up the length of mine, "make love to me Charlie."

"Like I would dare disagree."

**Alice's POV**

Saturday morning was like pure torture, I knew Edward was going to Seattle with that bitch Bella, I knew she wanted him, hell why wouldn't she? He was everything a girl could ever dream about, but he was my man, MINE and I would kill her in a heartbeat if she thought she was getting her claws into him.

I had a vision, a vision that made me want to claw my eyes out and pour bleach all over my brain to wash it away, Edward….Edward and Bella kissing…in love….so much in love, I cringed internally at the memory, oh how that memory hurt, it hurt like a mother fucking bitch, just like that Bella would feel pain if I didn't manage to stop it happening.

"I want to talk to you Edward," I demanded as he came out of his room, dressed to impress, smelling like….god….him, he always smelled fantastic.

"I want you Edward, I don't want another man in my bed, I don't want another man period, you are all I want in this world, all I need, so please don't leave me Edward, please don't leave me for…her." my voice was shaky, I had let all my self respect be thrown out the window, all of it, because I couldn't, no, wouldn't lose Edward to her, I had seen it happen, seen how in love they would be together, what I didn't understand is how Edward could get over me so quickly.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were wide….shit I had shown him the image of him and Bella together….SHIT.

"Why would you show me that Alice? Why would you show me in love with another woman?"

"I didn't fucking mean to Edward, you need to learn to get out of my head."

"Who's head would I rather be in Alice? You know I love you," and then Edward's lips crashed off my own, I jumped up at him, swinging my legs around his waist and pulling him as close to me as possible, our moans echoed around the landing, then I felt my back hit off a wall, Edward was pushing his hard on against my centre, we both moaned so loudly the birds would have flew from fear.

We heard a coughing noise then and Edward pulled away slightly, we both looked over to Emmett who had his arms folded and a huge smile on his face. "So I guess it's just me and Bella going to Seattle today?" I looked at Edward who looked torn with the decision. I slapped his back hard. "Edward?" I snarled at him.

Edward looked me in the eyes and then right back at Emmett while nodding his head, Emmett clapped his hands together smiling, "good," and then he was gone.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled.

"What for?" he asked.

"Choosing me."

"I love you, always have, always will," and then his lips crashed off my own instantly…_oh how the world seem good again._

**Edward's POV**

Seeing how me and Bella were together in Alice's vision killed me, it hurt more than anyone in this world would ever know.

I loved Alice, no denying that fact, but seeing how in love I was with Bella….well, damn, just….damn.

Emmett standing there with his smug face knowing he was taking Bella alone to Seattle, the decision was hard, real hard, be with the woman I love, be back with Alice, as a couple or go with the girl I knew I would end up so in love with it would hurt, I seen the look in my eyes in the vision, that was know look of just love, that was possession, pure and utter devotion, I would have been more in love with Bella than any man, monster, vampire or demon had ever felt, it was like we were the same person, mind body and soul.

Oh god the pain…the pain of wanting her in the vision, the protective stance I had beside her, the look of need, pure and utter raw need, she was my one, MY ONE, and Alice knew that, Alice knew Bella and I were meant to be together, I saw the fear in her eyes, damn she seen the fear in mine.

But then Alice hit me, I looked into her eyes and the desperation there, the wanting of approval, yearning for me to want her, yearning for me to chose her, how could I give up the woman I love for the woman who I would…no the woman I knew was mine?

_FUCK…_

I crashed my lips off Alice, but then it felt wrong, so wrong, I pulled my head back looking deep into Alice's eyes.

"You never wanted Jasper did you?" I asked.

"What? NO, I never wanted Jasper, he's my brother." Alice's little face was not amused.

"Alice I love you…"

"I know you do," she called kissing my cheek.

"But the vision…"

"No Edward." Alice pleaded.

"Alice, she's mine."

"Edward…NO," she snapped crashing her lips to mine, I pulled my head back.

"I love you, god knows how much I love you, don't ever believe I didn't, but Alice, she is mine." I pulled Alice from me and ran, I mean ran like my legs have never carried me before, I ran through the forest till I reached Bella's I signed in relief I was there before Emmett, I ran to the door knocking, Bella was there with a smile on her face, looking behind me…shit no car.

"Are we taking my truck?" Bella smiled happily, I nodded, feeling utterly devastated at getting in the pile of junk, Bella quickly grabbed her keys and we jumped in, I was urging her to move quicker, damn...hurry her before Emmett made an appearance, and then we moved, thank god, we eventually moved.

We eventually got out the street before Bella asked, "so, no Emmett?"

"No, he wasn't feeling well." A human….I was going to love a human.

**Rose's POV**

I heard the commotion between Alice and Edward and as much as I wanted to go to Charlie I couldn't leave my annoying sister, I ran down the stairs and seen her sitting on the landing, her hands covering his little annoying face, she was broken, truly and utterly broken.

"He left me," she called out.

"I know," I replied, what else could I say? It was the truth.

"He saw the vision I had Rose, I ruined it myself, I showed him."

"Showed him what?" I asked.

"Oh god Rose, it was painful, so damned painful to see, they are meant for each other, fuck, soul mates, they are meant to be together, I tried to stop it, tried my hardest, but how can I stand in their way, when I know….I know, no rewritten story can stop those two being apart."

"He doesn't love her Rose, he loves you, he'll see he made a mistake." I tried to reassure her.

"Rose, believe me if you saw the vision you would know, they are soul mates."

"Like me and Charlie?"

"Yes," Alice laughed, "you are both destined for each other."

"Then who is your soul mate Alice, because if Edward is not then who is? Jasper?"

"No, hell no, Jasper is not mine, Jasper is meant for someone who will come to us in a few years, I see Jasper happy."

"What about Emmett?" I was curious now, not that Lauren chick, please god not her.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "he's a mixture," she laughed out

"We all knew that." I laughed out.

"I don't see my future no more Rose, I get glimpses, but do not see my partner, I'm going to be alone aren't I? I'm going to mourn Edward for an eternity?" And then her hands were back over her face, I sat down next to her, placing my arms around her shoulder and pulling her to me.

"We all have our one Alice, Edward was just a stepping stone for you, until you find yours, you'll see, you'll thank him in the long run." Alice looked up at me then, her eyes sad, I felt her crushing pain.

"Thank you Rose."

"What for?"

"I know you want to get to Charlie, thank you for being here for me, but you can go now, I'll be fine."

"No Alice, I will go around later, you need me more." _How much I needed him was another matter!_

"I'm going for a walk, clear my head, I'll feel better later." Alice promised me, she stood up and smiled at me. "I love you Rose, I love all my family, remember that."

"Wait, why? What are you doing Alice?"

"Nothing Rose, don't be silly, I just want to tell you I love you," and then she ran off, sweet Alice, she would be fine in the long run.

**Alice's POV**

I headed for the border, the only thought in my mind was dying, I didn't want to live and watch Edward and Bella together, rubbing my nose in it every chance they had, I couldn't bear to see them together, the pain it caused would never cease, Edward was mine and now he left….left me.

I reached the borders in seconds smelling around to see if the wolves were around, I caught the scent quickly then realised he was in his human form.

"What are you doing here?" the boy growled at me.

"Looking for you" I called sternly.

"Why? Have you got a death wish?"

"Yes," I replied more innocently now. "I want to die and I want your pack to help me," the boy looked up at me then, he seemed sad himself.

"What would make you want to die now?"

"It's complicated, look, are you doing to help me or not….? What is your name anyway?" I didn't know his name.

"My names Jacob, Jacob Black, why? Do you want to know your killers name?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for helping me do this Jacob." Jacob looked at me strangely then.

"Fuck you're serious aren't you?" I nodded again, Jacob patted the grass next to him and I looked at him curiously.

"Come talk to me a bit leach, we might be able to come to a compromise."

"No compromises, I just want out of this world Jacob, help me, please?"

**Jacob's POV**

What could make this beautiful, scary, monster, leach, blood sucker what ever the hell you called them want to die, want a wolf to kill her? I was too curious and more so, didn't want her to end her life this way, who would want to die by choice?

"I loved him and he left me," she suddenly broke down.

"I know the feeling well" I promised her, she looked at me then and took the patch of grass next to me.

"Really?" She asked, seeming relieved someone knew her pain, I just nodded.

"I'm Alice by the way, so what's this compromise?" She asked.

"Hi Alice," I said laughing. "Well I don't think I quite want you to die." I called looking her body over, she was way too sexy to die and I didn't sense evil from her, not at all.

"A wolf not wanting to kill a vampire, well there's a first."

"Tell me about it" I laughed, but I felt a pull instantly to her, the moment she was near me I felt the tug, strange, her smell was not sickly sweet like the rest, she smelled nice, of lavender, just subtle not over powering, yes I could get to like this sweet girl.

"Compromise…well Alice, I think I should take you on a date, wind this man up of yours up, I'm sure hearing you are going on a date with a wolf will knock sense into him."

"OH MY GOD." Alice's face turned even paler.

"What?" I asked in shock.

**Alice's POV**

No, no way, this couldn't happen, this couldn't BE happening…my future, I only saw bits of it, I never knew why, but now I did, I know why my future disappeared.

"You are going to imprint on me."

"What? No I'm not." Jacob laughed.

"Too late," I called, "you already have." I felt the instant connection with him and his eyes widened, "fuck, holy shit I didn't know…honestly Alice, I didn't think we could imprint on a vampire."

"Why did you even try?" I asked stunned and so wanting to rip that thin useless bit of rags he thought were shorts.

"It's not a choice, but we only imprint on those who can carry the wolf gene, you couldn't have my children Alice, how is this possible?"

"Beats the fuck out of me," I replied, stunned and still wanting to rip those shorts off…ah fuck it, I leaned over, grabbed them and ripped them to shreds.

"Well wolf boy, what do imprints do best?" I laughed out.

"Oh yes baby, you feel it too," and with that, my clothes were thrown across the field and we both howled with excitement.

**Six months later**

**Alice's POV**

I remember the day I met Jacob, remember it like it was yesterday, I had been inconsolable, begged for death, truly mortified that Edward had chosen Bella over me, I mean who would do that to the woman they supposedly loved?

Turns out, it was the best thing Edward ever did for me.

I looked over at Jacob as we sat on the beach, holding his hands and swinging my legs, a smile grew on my face, because I had truthfully never been happier.

This imprinting business was the bomb, made you love your companion like know other love could.

"Do I make you happy?" Jacob asked me, I smiled removing my hand from his and placing my hand on his cheek.

"Truly." I whispered while leaning in and placing his lips gently on mine.

"So all the arguments, all the agony, it was worth it?" Jacob asked.

"Every damned second." I truthfully answered.

As anyone could imagine, there was hell to pay from the pack when they discovered what Jacob had done, no one knew how it was even possible, how could a wolf even love a vampire?….How could a vampire even bear to be around wolf? Well it happened and Jacob and I were proof of that.

_My family were no better, Edward took it hard, I mean real hard, "are you insane?" He asked, but I couldn't be mad with him, because it was Edward that lead me to Jacob, "you were right," I told him, he looked at me questionably. "You said I would thank you in the long run and Edward I have to say, thank you" his nose flared, his venom flowing he looked evil._

"_Thank you?….Thank you? Are you fucking insane Alice? He's a wolf, a god damned wolf, do you see the insanity in this?"_

"_About as much as a vampire with a human." I snarled at him._

"_That's different Alice, we can change Bella into a vampire, how the hell did you go from heartbroken this morning to being in love with a wolf all within six hours? How is it possible?"_

"_He imprinted on me."_

"_WHAT?" oh Edward was most definitely mad that day, any feelings I had for Edward, evaporated the second Jacob imprinted on me._

I removed my hand from Jacob's cheek turning forward again and looking out at the sea.

"I truly love you Alice." I smiled turning to look back at him .

"I know." I smiled so wide my venom pooled, the only drawback of our relationship, if my venom got into him, he was a dead man, I just had to force myself not to bite him, Edward and I loved to bite, added to the pleasure, instead me and Jacob clawed…oh clawing was fantastic.

"Is that all the reply I get?" Jacob laughed out.

"You know I love you Jacob, completely one hundred percent, infatuated, besotted, crazy in love with you, you know that right?"

"I do now." Jacob continued smiling, pride written on his face. "Quills eventually come around to the idea sweet heart; he gave me his blessing this morning…thought you'd like to know."

"That's excellent." I was seriously overjoyed for Jacob, he found it hard fighting with one of his best friends, he'd come in many times covered in bruises from head to toe, scratch marks all over his body, Quill called me every name under the sun and Jacob swears he only let him live for respect of the pack, but I knew differently, I knew he loved him so much it would kill him to truly end Quills life.

"Let's head back to yours," Jacob called, "I need to see Bella." I growled at that, fair enough I didn't want Edward any more, but that really was not the point, she got the vamp that at the time belonged to me.

I didn't like her.

Never have, never will.

**Rose's POV**

"Marry me?" I lay there and gawked at Charlie "I love you Rose, will you marry me?" all this while his head was between my thighs, did he really expect me to be able to answer right then?

"A bit of an awkward moment love," I laughed out, Charlie took a look at my intimate area and laughed, placing a soft kiss on my clit before heading up.

"Sorry about that, got a little carried away in the moment." _Well….get back to the damned moment._

Charlie moved back up my body and stopped as his lips were close to mine, "well?"

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

Charlie jumped off the bed and went into his nightstand opening the draw and closing it quickly he ran back over to the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me so my legs were hanging over the side, Charlie got down on one knee, his smile never faulted.

"I love you Rosalie Hale, vamp, croc, bear, spider, I don't care what you are, I love you, I want you, will you marry me?"

"YES." I think Seattle heard my scream. Charlie pulled at my arms indicating I stand up and he swung his arms around me, I fell back onto the bed and looked Charlie over and started to laugh, Charlie looked at me questionably.

"I will never forget this proposal," Charlie looked himself over and laughed at my statement.

"Not very romantic was it? I'm sorry Rose, I wanted to wine and dine you, but not being able to cook you a romantic meal really stumped me on what to do."

"And you thought while you were down on me was the best way?" I laughed out.

"No, god no, I was just thinking how much I loved you, it popped out, I'm genuinely sorry it came out like this."

"It was perfect Charlie." I called pulling him down to me and kissing him with everything in me.

**Two years later**

**Rose's POV**

It was Christmas morning and all the family were congregated in the living room, Charlie and Bella had now been vampires for eight months, Charlie and I were married ten months ago and Edward and Bella were married nine months ago, Jacob and Alice were due to marry next month, who the fuck knew a vampire and a wolf would be so much in love…oh hell yea they were devoted to each other in some sickly freaky way, but hell they were happy and I couldn't put them down over that.

Emmett had been dating Angela for eighteen months now; they met at college and have been inseparable ever since, Emmett sprung the news on Angela last month about us being vampires, she knew everything and low and behold she was due to be like us in two months, she was as in love with Emmett as he was her, and believe me…it was A Lot.

Jasper was still on his own, showed no interest what so ever in woman, said he had yet to find his one, but we all knew he loved Alice, it killed us all to see the pain in his eyes every time she touched Jacob, but hell….life's not always fair.

Esmee and Carlisle were as in love with each other as ever and to be honest, my whole family have never been happier in all the years I have been with them.

Three years ago, life was fairly dull for us all, but now, well now each day we grow a little happier and more in love, not in my widest dreams did I ever realise life would be this good, Charlie took hold of my hand as though he could read my mind and his smile matched my own as we all opened our presents.

"Do you regret it?" I asked Charlie.

"Never," were his words while kissing me briefly, "never."

And we lived our happily ever after, all of us.


End file.
